


Stress Reliever

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Au where Gilmore has arms and hands, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Gilmore is angry





	Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> I was angry but it's 3 am so I wrote Gilmore being angry  
> I'm still angry but I like this enough to post it tho so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gilmore slams his fist into the punching bag, and keeps down a grunt from the effort. His hands are bandaged, knuckles past bruised tonight. He looks angry, and he is deadly silent, focused on not making any noise.

He he delivers a small flurry of punches. Right, right, left, right. Keeps his hands close to him when they are not mid punch. He is experienced, and does not let go of or forget anything he learned for this.

After a while, he shakes his left, weaker hand, quietly seething as it stings. He checks to make sure he can still move it and that it is not bleeding. He's fine, just bruised, he'll get over it.

He takes out his brass knuckles. They haven't been cleaned in a while, and it is obvious. The metal is a duller color from dirt and sweat, and there is dried blood smudged on them on both sides, clearly from both Gilmore, and anyone he punched with them.

He grits his teeth, and punches hard into the bag now. He lets his anger out, grunted and making pained noises when it hurts, but he does not stop. He is furious tonight, long past angry. Sweat drips down his face and back and arms, he knows he looks awful right now, and it only manages to make him angrier.

Adrenaline pumps through him, and he does not want to stop until he passes out, but his knuckles are actively hurting through the adrenaline, so he goes outside with his small bag of things, and runs.

He runs 5 miles, and it takes longer than he wishes it did, but his time has been much, much worse before. Where he stops, he does push-ups. He does 100 of them, and by the halfway point he is grunting with the effort, but continues. By 80 he feels like his arms are burning. By 95 he wants to give up. At 100, he finally let's himself drop, and lays on the ground for a moment, catching his breath.

He sits up, and stretches, hears bones pop and sighs. He is still angry, but less so now. Mostly.

He pushes himself off the ground, grabs a water and heads home, the sun is beginning to rise, and he needs to rest.


End file.
